Spatial Domain Intra prediction is one of the important tools in the advanced video coding standards such as H.264, VC1 and AVS. H.264 intra prediction allows two modes, an Intra 16×16 (I16×16) mode and an Intra 4×4 (I4×4) mode based on the prediction block size. Experiments reveal that the I16×16 mode works well in flat regions of the image. In contrast, the I4×4 mode is especially effective at lower resolutions (such as QVGA, CIF, QCIF etc) or when the picture has more detail. The I4×4 mode is more demanding in computational complexity. The complexity of determining the optimal I4×4 prediction mode is challenging because: (i) there are nine allowed modes that must be searched; and (ii) the I4×4 mode decision depends on the reconstructed pixels of other causal 4×4 blocks within the same macroblock. This acquires the optimal mode, quantization parameter and other features of the macroblock. The optimal manner of determining the prediction mode is extremely complex and not suitable for real-time systems.